


Lando Calrissian Sends Out the Call: II

by seekingferret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Zorii Bliss gets Lando Calrissian's call.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Lando Calrissian Sends Out the Call: II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Emperor Palpatine counts as an evil vizier, right?

Zorii Bliss gets Lando Calrissian's call.

She's never met the man, and the odds are she never will, so it doesn't come to her as a personal supplication to do a favor for a friend. It's an impassioned cry to fight for freedom. And it moves her, it really does.

But it's not the reason she heeds the call. She has other reasons to go to Exegol. Personal reasons. Kijimi was not the most comfortable home. In fact, it was a frozen sarlacc's pit overrun by New Order scum, and the main reason she'd started running spice was to push her way out of Kijimi's gravitational pull. But unlike Poe, she never had managed to escape its pull. She had people on Kijimi, people whose safety and well-being was her responsibility. 

Well, not anymore. Now her only responsibility to the rest of her crew was vengeance. She had to make sure that their deaths meant something, and that the monsters responsible were destroyed. This was not the noblest instinct in the world, perhaps, but she was not a noble person. Zorii Bliss was a fighter. 

So even if Calrissian's speech hadn't been convincing, it would have convinced her. All she would have needed to hear was that the evil Empire that destroyed Kijimi was on Exegol, and they were vulnerable to attack. Her Y-Wing would have been in hyperspace en route to Exegol, ion cannon ready to go. And yet...

And yet Calrissian's speech is moving. He doesn't promise success, in fact he says the odds of failure are high. But Emperor Palpatine is a creature of the Dark Side of the Force, whose every action preys on the souls of the living and pulls the universe out of balance. Zorii has time to think about his speech as she and Babu wait to come out of hyperspace, and to think about why spice running no longer offered enough to keep Poe Dameron on Kijimi, and by the time the battered Y-Wing enters the battle, Zorii knows somewhere deep in her heart that if she somehow manages to leave this battle alive, she can never return to spice running. She has a debt owed to those that Palpatine killed on Kijimi, but she also has a debt owed to herself, and it's time to start paying it.


End file.
